Giving Diane A Coronary
by Esquinzo
Summary: Fornell leaving his daughter with Jenny. There's some swearing in there, but I didn't feel the need to rate it T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this will be just a short little nothing as I was in need for some fun stuff. And what's better than playing off Jenny against Diane?

Please keep in mind that in Germany, we are still waiting for season 12 and therefore I don't know anything about Rebecca beside the fact that she is potrayed by Jeri Ryan so I will use Diane as Gibbs' second ex-wife, not as his second wife what will set the period of their marriage around the time Gibbs meets Jenny.

**\- DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ITS CHARACTERS!-**

_Giving Diane A Coronary_

_This is set at the beginning of season three._

He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong again, but he was sure she would tell him soon. It wasn't like Diane to just rant and yell and be furious and then just drop the subject and let him off the hook. That was probably why he'd divorced her.

"Listen Tobias, that one is important for me. It's just for two days, even you can't do so much wrong in such a short time." She spat, combing a hand through her fiery red hair. "I will bring Emily to you on Thursday at about nine o' clock, she doesn't have to go to school, it's inset day, so you two can just spend some time together."

Fornell nodded, looking at the blonde girl sitting on the couch and watching TV, seemingly unconcerned by her mother's outburst.

"She will go to bed at nine o' clock at the latest, not like last time around eleven and-"

"Diane" he interrupted her, forcing himself to speak calmly. "I'm her father, I'm a parent too. I know such things."

The redhead narrowed her eyes at him, scrutinizing him intensely. Eventually she nodded. He let out a sigh of relief, that had gone down better than he'd thought. He turned around, a rather smug smirk on his face, and went towards his daughter, determined to spent at least a few minutes of his stay with her.

"And Tobias? Don't botch things up this time, otherwise I'll send her to my parents whenever I have to go somewhere."

He didn't say anything. Although her parents lived far away in Seattle, he was sure she would somehow find a way to follow through with her thread.

* * *

_A week later, it's Thursday, just after ten o' clock. True to her words, Diane had brought Emily to her father at around nine o' clock._

"Daddy? You've seen my doll somewhere?"

He smiled, he'd forgotten how messy Emily could be. It was nice to have his daughter in the house again, even if it was just for two days, and he cherished every minute of it. "Somewhere in the living room I think." Fornell called back as he heard tiny footsteps running towards the stairs on the floor above him. "No running in the house Emmy!" He yelled and the scampering stopped abruptly.

"But that's mommy's rule Daddy!"

He was just about to reply to that as his phone began to ring. He swore under his breath. What the hell was wrong with people? A day of was just that, not some free ticket to call him whenever they wanted. He picked the phone up and listened to his boss telling him about some emergency and that he had to come to work, all the time cursing lowly. He slammed his phone shut, fighting against the overwhelming wish to chuck it against the wall. There went his day with just his daughter.

"Emmy?" He called. "Come down here, we're going on a trip."

* * *

The drive to the Hoover Building was silent, giving him enough time to plan how to kill the person responsible for it. Half way through the city his phone began to ring again, and again it was his boss, telling him that they would have to co-operate with NCIS so he'd better start out for the Navy Yard.

What had he done to deserve that on his day off? Now he had to watch DiNozzo trying to hit on every female between sixteen and thirty while he had his own daughter in tow.

"Emmy?" Tobias asked, forcing himself to sound cheerful. "Guess what? We're going to see Gibbs."

His daughter looked up and beamed, somehow she really liked Gibbs, a fact Diane blamed him for. He parked his car in his usual parking spot and took Emily's hand, leading her into the building and over to the reception area, getting them both visitor badges. When he stepped out of the elevator he saw Gibbs already barking at two rather young FBI agents -he sent a silent thank to heaven that at least that idiot Sachs wasn't one of them- and DiNozzo gloating over it, probably happy that for once it wasn't him who got chewed out.

"Gibbs? Why are you yelling at my agents?" He shouted, his menacing tone somewhat prescribed by Emily bouncing up and down next to him, happily waving at Gibbs.

"FBI don't have enough agents to back you up anymore Tobias?" Gibbs asked mockingly as he waved back.

"Diane had to go to some conference. Wanted to spend the day together till someone thought it was necesary to punish me with you instead." Fornell deadpanned.

"So what are you going to do with her while we go out to collect the second body, process the crime scene, and speak to witnesses?"

Fornell looked at him, then at his daugher, then back to Gibbs. "Can't Abby look after her for the time being?"

Gibbs wrinkled his forehead a little, looking at his wrist watch. "McGee? Is Abby back from court already?"

The young agent looked up from the screen of his computer, shaking his head. "She'll be back around four in the afternoon boss."

The FBI agent stared at the elderly Special Agent for a few moments, thinking hard. "You know anybody else Gibbs?"

Gibbs shrugged, then smiked a little. Fornell wasn't sure if it was because of his situation or because he'd come to a solution he was sure wouldn't suit him. "You could always leave her with Jen. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He sounded seriously, but grinned a little wryly.

"Director Jennifer Shepard?" He asked, just to be sure.

"The one and only."

"That'll give Diane a coronary if she finds out. She's still refering to her as 'the little redheaded whore that ruined her marriage'." Fornell said, making DiNozzo snicker in delight. "Shut up DiNutso." He added rather hostily.

"Considering the alimony you're paying her a coronary cann't sound too bad, don't you think Tobias? And I'm sure Jenny and Emily will have fun together."

* * *

"Just walk right in Jethro, it isn't as if I had work to do anyways." Jenny said sarcastically as her door slammed against the wall, not looking up from the files in front of her.

"Don't act too enthusiastically, here are a few people that want to see you." Gibbs gave back in the same tone of voice. She looked up and saw a small blonde girl that seemed vaguely familiar walking into her office, closely followed by Agent Fornell. She mentally congratulated herself for her facial recognition skills, obviously the child was his daughter.

"Agent Fornell, what can I do for you?" She greeted pleasantly, indicating him he should take a seat while she ignored Gibbs who was wandering around her office and finally came to stand behind her seat.

Fornell shifted uncomfortably in his seat, watching his daughter smiling warmly at the woman in front of them. "Look director, it's just-" he broke off again, raising an eyebrow at the amused grin that was slowly forming on her face. "Like you surely know, the FBI and NCIS will co-operate on the case involving a Marine and a Fed and as I have to look after Emily for the day 'cause Diane had to go to some conference, I cannot go to the crime scene. So I wanted to ask if you minded looking after Emily for about an hour or so?"

Now it was at Jenny to raise an eyebrow at him. Not that she actually minded looking after his daughter for a moment, in fact she could need some down-time, but it was just nice to let Fornell squirm a little. It amused her as well as Gibbs and a happy Gibbs wouldn't upset the press - so it really was a win-win situation here.

"I'd like to." She answered shortly, reaching her hand out for the little blonde to shake. "I'm Jenny. It's nice to meet you Emily.

* * *

After Fornell and Gibbs had left, she and Emily had sat in silence for a while. It hadn't been a tense one, but not comfortable either, so she had soon tried to fill it. She'd asked the little girl what she wanted to do, and having elaborated that it would be fun to go to the zoo, they now were in her black towncar on the way there.

"How long have you known Uncle Gibbs, Jenny?" The little girl asked, still looking around the interior of the car.

"About eight years." She answered, a small smile on her features at the thought of her early days with Gibbs.

"Wow." Emily said, sounding completely awestruck. "That's longer than Daddy's known Mommy."

Jenny smirked, not voicing that her mother thought she was the reason Diane'd even become involved with her father in the first place.

"So are you and Uncle Gibbs _di-vor-ced _too like mommy and daddy because you've known each other for so long?"

Jenny's smirk vanished, and with it her amusement. "No, we aren't divorced. We weren't even married." She answered, her words sounding hollow even to her own ears, with maybe a distinct layer of hurt underneath.

"So what do you want to see first Emily?" She tried to change the topic to a more pleasant one.

"The giraffes please? Can we see them first? They are my favorites!" She nodded, visibly enjoying Emily's obvious excitment.

"Maybe we can even buy something to you can feed them too?"

* * *

After they'd seen the monkeys, giraffes, and lions, and a bunch of other animals Emily'd wanted to see while simultaneously drawing curious stares to themselves because of her security detail, they'd had an ice cream at the zoo before Jenny'd decided it was time for a real lunch.

She'd called Gibbs who'd told her that they were still out in the field and it would be great if she could look after Emily for a little while longer. So now, having been to the movies in the meantime, they stood in front of the pizza place where they'd had lunch and she was running out of ideas of what to do to entertain the little girl.

"Jenny? Can we go over to the shops please?"

She looked down at the child beside her. Shopping did sound nice, especially as since she'd become director she had very little free time at her hands and she didn't usually spend the little time she had on shopping. Plus, it would probably give her personal stylist a heart attack if she did.

"Sure." She answered and let herself be dragged over to a small shop for kids' clothing. Emily stood in front of a window, completely in awe over a beautiful red dress.

"You wanna go in?" Jenny asked, steering the girl towards the entrance, a laugh escaping her as Emily almost fell over her own feet as she tried to walk and take in everything around her at the same time. She turned to her security detail, mentioning to them they should wait for them outside, she didn't want to force them to go shopping with a six-year-old girl.

"Are you looking for something special for your daughter ma'am?" A tall brunette woman, obviously the shop assistant, asked.

"Er, she isn't my daughter." She replied a bit tensely, looking over at Emily.

"Oh." The brunette said, obviously embarassed. "I'm sorry, I just assumed. Are you, er, looking for something special anyways?"

Jenny shrugged and looked around the shop, first at Emily, then at the red dress in the window. She inclined her head thoughtfully, she didn't want to do something creepy, but she just couldn't get the little girl's amazed gaze when she'd looked at it out of her mind.

"Can you get me that dress in her size?" She asked, pointing at the window.

The brunette nodded and hurried off, just to come back mere seconds later with the red dress in her arms.

"Emily" she called softly to the girl, "do you want to try this one?"

The bright smile on her face was all Jenny needed to realize she'd made the right decision. She handed the dress to Emily, impatiently waiting for the little girl to come out of the dressing room.

"Wow, Emmy, you look great." She said honestly. The girl beamed at her again, and this time, Jenny could feel herself beaming back. She'd known this girl for about five hours and she had already wrapped her around her little finger. She'd probably end up buying the dress for her, no matter the price.

"So, what do you think?" Jenny asked. Emily just nodded, and the redhead smiled, fishing her wallet out of her purse as she turned to the shop assistant. "We'll take it."

"Jenny? Can I leave it right on?" She looked over at the brunette who gave her a barely noticeable nod and gave her a bag for Emily's other clothes.

"Of course. Let's just put your other things in here." She smiled at the child, again being rewarded with a bright smile, but completely unprepared for the hug Emily engulfed her waist in.

"Thanks Aunt Jenny, you're truly the best!"

* * *

She brushed a hand down her face, it had been one hell of a day. When she'd arrived at Norfolk after a three and a half hours' drive, she'd been more than ready to kill everyone around her as they told her the conference had had to be postponed. On they way back she'd been caught up in traffic and when she'd been back in Washington it had already been around four o'clock.

She'd gone straight to her ex-husband's house to collect her daughter, and become quite furious as both of them hadn't been there. She'd looked around the house, finding his badge and gun gone, so it'd been highly likely he'd gone to work - on the day he should spend with their daughter. She'd tried to reach his cell but had gone straight to voicemail, so she'd driven to the Hoover Building just to have Agent Sachs tell her that her ex-husband had caught a case over at the Navy Yard.

So now Diane stood in the elevator at NCIS' headquarter, gritting her teeth and ready to rip Tobias a new one. Maybe she could even argue with Leroy a bit.

The doors opened and she stormed out towards the section of the MCRT. She didn't know who'd had the brilliant idea to let both her ex-husbands work together, but she was fairly certain whoever it was hadn't been too good at calculating risks.

She strolled into the bull pen, looking around for the pair of them, but instead found a nerdy looking young man, a tanned woman with dark hair, and a middle-aged man with a playboy smile.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." The middle-aged agent said sending her a flirtatious smile as his gaze wandered up and down her body. "At your service. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for my ex-husband." She answered, glaring at the unoccupied desk.

The smile on his face fell, as he sat down again. "Gibbs isn't here yet, but I'm sure he'll be coming soon."

"Actually I'm looking for the other one." Diane replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"The other one?" The man echoed.

"FBI Agent Tobias Fornell. Agent Sachs told me he's here?"

Now Agent DiNozzo looked like a cat that had eaten the canary. "So you are Diane?" He asked right as the elevator _binged_, but Diane ignored him, instead turned to the two men stepping out of it.

She looked them over, waiting for a little, blonde girl stepping out of the elevator as well, and becoming even more furious as that wasn't the case.

"Tobias Fornell, where the hell is my daughter?" She demanded, her voice shrill, as she glared first at him, then at Gibbs, the latter just smiling at the former as he proceed to go to his desk.

"Stay here Gibbs, this mess is more your fault than mine, after all this was your idea!" Fornell shouted, effectively stopping him.

"Where is my daughter Tobias? And what the hell was his idea?" She shrieked.

Fornell slumped down a bit, angrily staring at Gibbs. "I told you she'd find out!" He muttered before he turned to his ex-wife. "It was his idea to leave her with Jenny."

Diane's face turned red, as if she was about to explode. "You left my daughter with that fucking whore?" She yelled, but was interrupted as the elevator doors opened once again, this time revealing the woman in question and her daughter.

The bull pen fell silent as they stepped out of the elevator together, Jenny still holding Emily's hand, as the girl was happily chattering away and smiling at her till she saw her mother.

"Mommy! You're here!" She called, racing over to Diane. "Look what Aunt Jenny's bought me!" The little girl exclaimed, turning for her mother to admire her new dress while Jenny came to stand next to Gibbs.

"Diane, how nice to see you again." She said, forcing a smile, but Diane ignored her, already having turned to Fornell again.

"No matter what you say now Diane, please remember our daughter is present." He tried to calm her down.

"And thanks to you two calling her _Aunt Jenny _and admiring that sl-" She fell silent, catching Gibbs' angry stare. "Oh, please tell me she doesn't have you still wrapped around her finger!" She glanced at them and laughed mirthlessly. "Of course she does. Typically. Probably you're still fuck-"

She broke of, smiling at her daughter who stood next to Jenny again, having taken the other woman's hand in hers.

"Mommy?" Emily asked, looking at them with wide eyes. "When Uncle Gibbs comes over for dinner next week-end, can he bring Aunt Jenny too?"

* * *

_So I hope you liked this. Unfortunetaly this isn't the original version as I had troubles with my computer and it deleted it, but I hope this was okay too._

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_


	2. The dinner

Author's Note: Thank you all for the great response I got to this story, I appreciate every single review I got. You guys are really awesome. So, as you wished, here is the second part to Giving Diane A Coronary (let's hope she's not dead yet, hahaha) the much-anticipated dinner. I hope it'll live up to your expectations. If not I would better have done my chem homework instead of writing this xD.

By the way: Does anybody know about Fornell's middle name? I couldn't find it anywhere so I just picked one beginning with a C.

* * *

_Giving Diane A Coronary - The Dinner_

_This is set the week end following the events of the first chapter._

She'd have this person in her house. _In a matter of minutes she would have this person in her house!_ She shuddered. The things she did for her child.

"Mommy!" Said child ran yelling into the kitchen - two things she thought she long since had successfully broken her loose of - demanding her undivided attention. She could almost _feel _the bad influence _this person _had on her daughter; and so far they'd only spent one afternoon together. She was dreading what was still to come.

"No running or yelling in the house." Diane replied automatically, still focused on her cooking.

"Mommy, do you think Aunt Jenny would like me to wear the red dress she bought me?" She gritted her teeth, for the upteenth time wondering what she had done to deserve a punishment like this. Having dinner with two ex-husbands was one thing -a thing she would do to make her daughter happy- having dinner with two ex-husbands and the woman she suspected one of them to have slept with during their marriage a completely other one.

"Sure honey, just make sure you're ready, they will be here soon." She stirred the sauce as she simultaneously read the recipe again, this was more complicated than she'd initially thought. She was attempting to make _steak au poivre_ with aspargasus and _mousse au chocolat_ as dessert -she'd found that really awesome sounding recipe on the internet and one of her friends had recommended mediterranian cooking to her. Deciding it couldn't hurt to try she'd printed it out for further use and stumbled across it by accident yesterday.

She was just about to find the right line again when it knocked on the door. "Emily!" She hollored, already angry. "Get the door, your visitors are here!"

Emily stormed past her into the hallway, a blurr of blonde hair and red dress, tearing the door open. "DADDY!"

"Emily Fornell, what did I tell you about opening the door without having looked who it is first?" Diane shouted.

"But mommy, you said my visitors were here!" Her face was a mask of angelic innocence. "Daddy, where are Uncle Gibbs and..." She broke off as she heard a car door slamming. "AUNT JENNY!"

Diane sighed. Oh yes, the things she did for her daughter.

* * *

The first ten minutes had been as pleasurable as they could have gotten, with forced smiles and a genuine attempt to make this a peaceful evening for Emily's sake, things hadn't gotten too out of hand.

Diane combed a hand through her hair as she looked at the others wearily. She was sure if this was some reality show on TV people would actually pay for seeing this. Four aduldts sitting in a more or less stony silence while listening to a happy six-year-old chattering away about anything and everything and the occasional anecdotes either Gibbs or Fornell told them about their latest cases.

She cleared her throat akwardly as she stood up, looking over to the kitchen. "I'll better have a look at this meat again, you may already take your seats at the table?"

This person_ -Jenny_, she'd have to call her _Jenny _as long as her daughter was present- shot her a grateful smile as she too got up.

"Can I help you?" The other redhead asked.

Diane shook her head vehemently -maybe a bit too vehemently- so Jenny trailed off, making her way over to the dining table instead, followed by Emily who had taken her hand in hers.

"I wanna sit next to you and mommy, Aunt Jenny." She announced blissfully. Oh, the unaware ignorance of a child.

"You could sit at the end of the table then me and you mom could each sit beside you?" She saw Jenny crouching down in front of her daughter, pointing at her dress. "You look really beautiful in this dress young lady." Emily beamed and engulfed her into a hug, almost running her over in the process, much to the amusement of the two men still sitting in the living room.

She coughed lowly, how her daughter had ended up admiring Jenny Shepard was beyond her.

"Emily honey, do you want to get your guests their drinks?" Diane called from the kitchen. Her daughter nodded and _ran _out of the room _again _as she tried to ignore the nasty voice in the back of the head that told her _I told you so_. She should never let herself get roped into this.

"Mommy!" She heard her daughter's distressed voice from the staircase to the cellar. "Mommy, there isn't any bourbon left!"

Her face fell as she turned to ex-husband #2. "Tobias Cadan Fornell, do you care to explain why exactly your daughter can differentiate bourbon from ordinary whisky?"

"Your middle name is Cadan, Fornell? I've always wondered what the C stands for." Came the not really helpful remark from the younger redhead sitting at the dinning room table.

"Looks like you aren't the only one with Irish ancestors, Director." He gave back mockingly as she curled a stray of treacherous crimson hair around her finger.

"Please Fornell, this is a private event. Call me Jenny for the evening." The FBI agent grinned as he extended his hand for her to shake.

"Then it's Tobias, Jenny." She smiled as she gracefully took the offered hand and shook it before she sat back down again.

"I don't want to interrupt this cozy little round of "bonding time between the FBI and NCIS' but this doesn't answer the question at hand." Diane sneered.

"Jesus, Diane, you sound already just like Gibbs." Ex-husband #2 laughed.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Tobias?" Ex-husband #1 asked.

"MOMMY! Did you hear me?" Emily shouted again.

"EMILY FORNELL, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YELLING IN THE HOUSE?"

"But I didn't get your answer mommy." The little girl whined.

"Just bring something else." Diane said with an air of finality before she turned to her guests again. "Don't think I forgot about the bourbon Tobias."

The elderly FBI agent just shrugged before he grinned at Gibbs. "His fault. All the bad ideas are definitely his."

"Don't give me this bullshit Tobias. Why would Leroy even talk to her about alcohol?"

"Well I'm certainly not the one drinking bourbon as if it was water. That's their job." He motioned to Jenny and Gibbs at the dinning room table.

She pressed her lips together to a slim line as she watched them, every bit looking like the damn couple she'd suspected them to be for the last seven and a half years. She turned around again, her gaze going to the staircase. "Emily, have you found something?" She asked, just as the little girl came up the stairs, a bottle of wine in the one hand, a bottle of water in the other.

"Tobias, open the bottle please, would you?" He nodded obedient, probably to avoid yet another confrontation and took the wine with him while Diane brought the plates. Emily was already sitting next to _that Jenny-person, _animatedly telling her about her latest success at school as she placed the food in front of them.

"I thought I'd try something less ordinary," Diane stated with a thin smile, "and as I found that site with French dishes on the internet I thought about maybe cooking _steak au poivre_."

Jenny nodded, politely waiting for her to take the first bite. "I certainly love steak au poivre. When Jethro and I were in Europe, we used to eat it all the time."

She realized her faux pas as soon as the words left her mouth and she saw Diane's sour expression. "I really didn't want to..."

"What did you do in Europe, Aunt Jenny?" Emily asked, looking at her genuinely curiously and saving the remedying the situation without even realizing it.

"You don't speak with your mouth full, Emily." Diane chastized, eyeing her and the younger redhead disapprovingly.

Jenny cast her a nasty look as she chewed and swallowed pointedly before she turned to the girl again. "We caught the bad guys all over Europe. We were in France, Italy, Germany, Serbia and the Czech Republic. We- Jethro!" She nudged his hand with hers, but he just grinned, placidly proceeding to take half of her steak while in turn giving her most of his asparagus.

He laughed as she nudged him again, her serious expression completely prescribed by Emily's unrestrained giggles. "Why, thanks a lot Jethro." She remarked sarcastically as she began to eat her vegetables, a grin having claimed its place on her face.

"You're funny." The little girl remarked lightly. "Why don't you eat your steak, Aunt Jenny?" Once again she looked over at Diane who by now looked as miserable as sin, an expression that only seemed to intensify itself by each mention of 'Aunt Jenny'.

She shrugged. "I don't know honestly. I think I just like the vegetables better, especially asparagus. We've always shared our meals."

"But-"

"Does anybody want a glass of wine?" Fornell asked suddenly, preventing Emily from asking yet another question.

"What kind of wine is it Tobias?" Gibbs wanted to know, contentedly eating _her _steak.

Fornell looked at the label, squinting a bit to be able to read it. "It's a 2000 Château Carbonnieux Red, a cuvée of Merlot, Cabernet Franc, and Cabernet Sauvignon."

"I'd take a glass." Gibbs said. "You too Jen?"

She looked at him, obviously having been deep in thought. "Sure. I'm not sure, but does the name Château Carbonnieux ring a bell for you?"

He laughed as he handed her her glass. "Sure does. We bought about five or six bottles in that shop in Marseille."

Jenny still looked quite confused. "That little bar, we went there two evenings or three, its name is _Les Caves de Delibes_." He helped her out.

"Of course, how could I forget that? We had lots of fun there." She laughed, lightly touching his arm as she leaned towards him.

"I can imagine." Diane uttered grumpily.

"We were divorced by then, Diane." Gibbs said tensely.

"Well you weren't two months before."

"Diane, I told you often enough that we didn't sleep together while we were still married." He forced through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I can totally see that happening. You get divorced and all of the sudden you whisk that slut off to Europe and fuck her." She remarked sarcastically.

"What's a slut mommy?" Emily asked wide eyed.

She looked at her daughter, almost shocked for a moment, before she found her voice again. "It doesn't matter right now honey. Daddy will tell you when you're older."

For a few seconds the girl looked as if she was about to argue but then she seemed to think better of it as she asked sweetly "May we have dessert now?"

Diane sighed as she looked around. The men had finished as had Emily, she didn't want to eat anything more anyways, and _the person _was just about to eat the last bit of _his _asparagus.

"You may." She said, watching the girl as she scampered away towards the kitchen.

The things she did for her daughter.

* * *

The rest of the meal had been spent in silence again, and although it hadn't been a comfortable one, it had at least been better than the nasty comments before. She had endured watching _the person _and Leroy _sharing dessert_ and lateron drinking out of the same glass as neither of them had wanted to get up from the couch to get the other one without saying anything as to not torment Emily any further.

Now, after in total almost five torturous hours with her ex-husbands and ex-husband #1's affair, she felt ready to kill someone. Or kill herself, whichever was faster.

"I think we should go Jethro." _The person _said a bit akwardly as she shifted in her seat.

"Don't go yet Aunt Jenny, we could play a game or something." Emily whined, clatching at the younger redhead's legs.

"Hey, Emmy, it's late already isn't it? You are tired and so are I. We could play on another day, what do you think?" She asked, crouching down in front of her.

"Jen could come when you and your daddy are over again." Gibbs suggested as he too stood up.

The little girl nodded vigorously. "Or you could come over on my birthday. Or better on mommy's birthday. Cause I always have friends over and they are pretty cool, but mommy's friends are boring, she could really use you to have someone cool over at her birthday, Aunt Jenny!"

"Emily!" Diane shrieked outragedly as Gibbs and Fornell started to laugh. She glared at them icily, but it didn't seem to help.

"You will come Aunt Jenny, won't you?" Jenny looked first at Gibbs, then at Emily and Diane helplessly. She could see that it took everything for the other woman not to shake her head vehemently.

"I'm sorry Emmy, we can still meet up, but I can't come over on your mother's birthday, I don't know anybody of her friends." She saw Diane's relieved expression, but couldn't find it in her to care about the other woman's obvious aversion for her. Emily looked miserable, tears welling up in her eyes.

"But I want to see you! Can't mommy invite someone else you know?" The blonde girl looked at her mother.

"Emily-"

"Please mommy, you could invite Uncle Gibbs."

"Emily, listen to me-"

"Mommy, please!" The tears were falling by now.

_"Fine." _She said, sighing.

The things she did for her daughter_._

* * *

_So, I hope you liked this! Maybe if I get a good idea and you want to read it, I will write about Diane's birthday party too._

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think, they are highly appreciated!_


	3. Happy Birthday

A/N: Thank you for the reviews - I really appreciate them. I've finally got a good idea for Diane's birthday party, so here it is. It is really short (just about 1,100 words), but I hope you'll like it anyways.

* * *

Chapter three: Happy Birthday.

Forty. She shuddered. Forty sounded awfully old compared to thirty-nine. And there was the party of course. Why she had to celebrate a day she loathed with everything she had she didn't know, but apparently it was socially suitable.

"Diane? We are home!"

"Just a moment, I'm coming." She hurried down the stairs into the kitchen where Emily and Tobias were already seated at the table.

"You look nice mommy." Her daughter said, grinning cheekily as she looked over to her father.

"What did you tell her Tobias?" She asked smilingly.

"That it's polite to make people compliments but important not to say anything you don't mean."

"I'm surprised Tobias, you seem to be better at this parenting stuff than I originally thougt."

"I do my best. When do your guests come?"

Diane looked at her watch. "In about fifteen minutes."

"Everything's ready?" He asked.

She nodded. In a way it was nice to have ex-husband #2 around.

* * *

"Emily, get the door please, will you?" She called and turned back to the group of her friends that had gathered around her.

"Aunt Jenny, Uncle Gibbs!" She heard Emily shouting at the front door. "You look beautiful Aunt Jenny! Come in, Mommy's in the garden and Daddy's there too."

She watched the French door like a hawk, inwardly sighing as she saw Leroy stepping out of the house with his arm around _her _waist while Emily had taken a hold of _her _free arm.

"Isn't that your first ex-husband?" Rebecca asked. The tall brunette had been her best friend since college, she'd been there during her nasty divorce from Leroy, when she'd suspected him to sleep with _her_. "And his _paramour_?"

Diane grinned a bit, the term seemed to fit them, especially as she'd never wanted to think about Jenny Shepard as his girlfriend, or his _love-_r. "That's her. She's become Emily's personal hero. I think I'm going to throw a fit when I have to listen to her about how amazing _Aunt Jenny _is one more time."

Rebecca quirked an eyebrow, obviously amused but couldn't say anything else as the small group was making their way over to them.

"Happy Birthday, Diane." Jenny said. "You look good. Emily's just told us how much effort you've put into this."

"Oh you know, it was nothing, really. You'll see when you celebrate your next birthday. How old are you again?"

"Thirty-five."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Leroy liked them younger at the time."

"Diane!"

"Oh come on Leroy, no need to come to her aid, we all know that-"

"Gibbs, Jenny, so glad you could make it." Fornell came from behind them, a glass of champagne for each of them in his hands, deliberately ignoring the tension between the little group. "Rebecca, you remember Gibbs? I'm sure you've met each other back in the day?"

"I think I've met both of them."

"I don't think I remember you at all." Jenny remarked acidly as Fornell took Emily's hand to lead her away from the group.

"Maybe that's because you were far too occupied fucking my best friend's husband." The brunette spat.

"I-"

"Come on, let them talk, Jen. I've been trying for years." Gibbs said, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Maybe it's behavior like this that leads the rest of the world to think otherwise." Diane hissed, gesturing vaguely to emphasize their body contact.

"We've been divorced for what, almost eight years? Why do you even care?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because everyone thought me stupid for taking up with you as long as I did when it was obviously clear to everyone else that you'd long since found another pastime?" The older redhead shouted, causing everyone in close proximity to them to couriously stare at the scene in front of them.

"I don't think I have to listen to that any longer than I already did. I'll say by to Emily, then I'll be off. What about you Jethro?" Jenny asked, turning around to them.

"Don't go yet Aunt Jenny! You haven't even had cake yet!" Emily called, running towards them, Fornell behind her.

"Emmy, dear," the redhead said, kneeling down, "I don't think it was a good idea for me to come to your Mommy's birthday. We just don't like each other very much."

"Why doesn't Mommy like you?" The little girl asked, looking as if she was at the verge of tears at discovering that the two redheads didn't get along well.

"There you see it. You have turned my daughter completely against me! It isn't why does _she _not like me, it's why I don't like _her_! Whenever you two catch a case together"- she looked accusingly at her two ex-husbands- " you park her at her office and whisk off to God knows where and my daughter comes back completely brain-washed!" She finished bitterly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Diane-"

Tobias cleared his throat. "Maybe it would be best if you two just ate a piece of cake with Emmy, and then the two of them" he nodded towards Jenny and Emily "could see each other again next week-end."

Gibbs nodded. "Hey Emily, you wanna get me and Jen a piece of cake before we have to be off again?"

Emily beamed, briefly hugging her mother and Jenny before she ran off. Diane watched as Leroy led the younger woman to a table nearby, frowning slightly as he kissed her cheek and got them another glass of champagne. Her frown deepened even further as Emily sat down in the middle of them, eating from both their plates. She was leaning into the redhead, making them look like a happy little family. Diane couldn't quite fight down the anguish she felt that made it hard for her to breath, thinking how it should be _her_ her daughter was leaning into, with Leroy on _her _side.

She closed her eyes, camly counting till ten. By the time she opened them again, Emily had taken their hands and pulled them over to the French doors, not so distressed anymore with the promise she would see them again next week-end, and her features were a carefully arranged, blank mask once more.

* * *

I don't know where all those serious little things came from (this was meant to be fun), but I just went with it as I find writing a slightly hurt and jealous Diane more challenging than writing a plainly angry one.

Please leave reviews!


	4. A Psychopath Seldom Comes Alone

A/N: A new installement - seems to be your lucky day.

* * *

A Psychopath seldom comes alone

She still couldn't fully grasp it, she got to spend a whole weekend with her Aunt Jen! Six-year-old Emily Fornell couldn't care less if it was just because some psychopathic idiot thought it was funny to steal drugs from the FBI evidence lock and later on threaten her father and in turn her mother and herself, the only thing that mattered was that she and Jenny would have a sleepover with lots of movies, popcorn and sugary treats. She was hyper enough to even ramble when she was thinking. No interruptions besides maybe from her Uncle Jethro popping by unannounced like he did more and more often nowadays or her mother who would be of the party - a lot more invonluntarily than she herself.

Her father stopped the car in front of the elegant Georgetown brownstone, opening the door for her and helping her out of the car. He took their bags - well, mostly her mother's as she herself hadn't that much luggage with her - and led the way up to the front door. Moments later it opened and a young redhead came out of the house, politely smiling at her mother, friendly smiling at her dad and heartily taking Emily in her arms, very much to the displeasure of the other redhead.

"Emily, dear, how are you?", Jenny asked, turning on her heel and leading the way into the house. "You may take their bags upstairs, Tobias. If Emily wants to, she can have my old room and Diane can take the spare bedroom."

The blonde girl watched as her father climbed up the stairs, then she looked at Jenny with wide eyes. "I really get to sleep in your old room, Aunt Jenny? When I'm older, I want to be exactly like you!"

"No, you don't, Em. I would hate to see my daughter growing up to be a homewrecking-"

"Diane, please", Fornell said sharply. "I know you and Jenny, you don't get along-"

"That's the understatement of the century, Tobias."

"-but she's going to great lenghts to guarantee not only Emily's but your safety as well."

"Why couldn't we just stay with Leroy, like we did last time you were dumb enough to incur a psychopath's wrath?"

"Because this time the FBI sees no need to provide protection for you two and therefore I cannot officially have Jenny order Gibbs to take you in. And somehow I doubt he would do it voluntarily after the stunt you pulled last time. Besides, Emily wanted to spend time with her", he jerked his head in Jenny's general direction, "and you didn't want to leave them unsupervised."

"How could I? This woman is the worst influence she ever had!"

"Guys, please", the younger redhead interrupted. "I don't think Em wants to hear her parents argue about what a bad influence I have on her or whether or not Jethro wanted to take her mother in."

"I bet he would have taken in _you_ in an instance, even in '97."

Fornell sighed. "Okay, I really don't need that right now. Emmy, why don't you go upstairs and arrange your stuff in your new room?" He waited till she was out of earshot. "Well, now to you two. Diane, I understand that you are convinced that they were sleeping with each other, and Jenny, I understand that you deny it. I don't want to know who's right and who isn't, just try not to kill each other till I come back, got it?" He didn't give them time to answer, just grabbed his stuff and ran out of the door.

Jenny turned to Diane. "We'll just ignore the elephant in the room for now?", she offered.

Diane arched an eyebrow. "Sooner or later you'll have to face that you're a homewrecking whore and believe me, it won't be any prettier then than it is now", she replied and stormed off to the spare bed room. Jenny sighed, then she went up the stairs where she could hear Emily running around.

* * *

"You've got lots of make-up, Aunt Jen", Emily exclaimed happily as she picked up one of the many bottles and tubes on the vanity table, still awestruck. "Can I try out some of it?"

Jenny hesitated. She wasn't too sure that Diane would approve of this if she found out. "Please? Just the lipstick you always wear?"

"For all I care", she conceded finally watching as the six-year-old began to smear the lipstick all across her mouth. She smiled a bit at her perseverance as she tried again and again, till it didn't look all that horrible anymore.

"I'm gonna show mommy", the girl said and dashed off.

"Em!", Jenny called. "I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe your mom wanted to teach you how to apply lipstick and make-up and all that stuff?"

The blonde stopped for a moment, then shrugged and ran off. Jenny sighed. That much to not killing each other. Diane was exactly that type of woman who wouldn't want to accept another female role model beside herself for her daughter. Sure enough only moments later the devil herself stormed in her room, not even caring about her privacy.

"You just had to give her that lipstick, didn't you? Rub it in, why don't you?"

The younger redhead arched a finely manicured eyebrow, eyeing her counterpart in a very lady-like manner. "What?", she asked flatly, all manners forgotten.

"That lipstick." Diane glared. "You wear it today, you wore it back then."

Jenny still looked at her questioningly. "I don't understand."

"Well, intelligence has never been your force, but don't worry, obviously you have other more _physical _qualities." She sighed dramatically. "That's the lipstick I found on his collar! The proof of your affair!", The older redhead said with unexpected fury.

"_That _was the only 'proof' for our so-called affair?", Jenny asked incredulously. "That was completely harmless-"

"Harmless? You call that harmless?", Diane yelled.

"Yes!" She screamed back. "We were undercover and about to be spotted by our suspect. We had to do something and fast and Jethro just said 'Play along' and I did. We kissed, and I won't deny that I did think he was hot back then, but I also knew he was married and that I couldn't keep kissing him or I wouldn't be able to stop so I opted for kissing his neck again. We first started sleeping together when we were stationed in France and the two of you were long since seperated!"

Diane looked as if she'd been stolen her thunder. Suddenly she seemed to realize where she was and began to look around, her gaze resting on a photo of her ex-husband and the redhead in front of her on the Eiffel Tower. She nodded in its direction. "Guess you love him then?"

Jenny followed her gaze. "Guess so", she conceded. Then she picked up _his_ favorite shade of lipstick and proceeded to apply it. A luscious, full, rich shade of red that ever so beautifully stained white collars.

* * *

They were at the end of _Aristocats_, and whereas she'd actually enjoyed watching _Lady and The Tramp _and _The Rescuers _again, about five Disney movies later she didn't feel like she could survive just another film full of princesses, talking animals or just generally absurd plotlines. Thankfully Emily was about to fall asleep against her side, the large popcorn bowl still firmly on her lap as the front door opened and her silver-haired savior-slash-Chinese-food-delivery-boy strolled into her living room. Gibbs smiled at the image of the redhead and the little girl on the couch before he put the white bag on the table and carefully picked Emily up.

"Which room?", he asked lowly.

"My old bedroom." He nodded and gave her another crooked half-smile. "Wait here."

"Don't have a better place to go. This is my house after all", she replied cheekily.

"On second thought go get bourbon."

"Oh I can totally see the reasons for your divorces", Jenny said sarcastically. He just quirked an eyebrow. "Fine, that may not have been the reason for _that_ divorce", she amended.

Gibbs laughed and climbed up the stairs as she took two tumblers and a fresh bottle out of a small cabinet. A few minutes later they sat next to each other on her couch, sharing Chinese food and whisky.

"Got your case closed?" Jenny asked and tilted her head up to catch his eyes.

"The wife. DiNozzos's been pretty disappointed that it wasn't the gardener." He looked down at her, getting lost in her eyes, the long lashed that drew black shadows on her cheeks in the dim twilight of her living room. She opened her mouth, her tongue unconsciously moistening her lips. She was wearing _that _lipstick again.

"Jen", he said, his hot breath ghosting over her lips.

"Yes?"

"Nothing", he answered and pressed his lips to hers. She put their containers of Chinese food on the table, slowly opening her mouth to him. He pulled her on his lap and deepened the kiss, his hands straying up her back and into her curly red hair.

"Jethro", she moaned. "Let's take this upstairs."

He shook his head. "Too far away." Jethro played with the buttons of her shirt while she tried to get him out of his without interrupting their heavy make out session. As their teeth and tongues clashed neither of them heard the front door opening. He pushed her top down her shoulders and lifted his arms to help her get off his.

"Jethro", she almost screamed as cupped her breasts. She clasped the short hair at the back of his neck while she bit down lightly on his earlobe.

"Jeez, guys", Tobias C. Fornell said next to them. "Seeing this would have given Diane a coronary for sure."

* * *

_A/N 2: I hope you like the ending. Please leave reviews if you do (and if you don't)._


End file.
